Dimensão Perdida  The guardians
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Um mundo novo. Pessoas novas. Mesmo tempo. Mesmo sol. Tudo era igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente, mas o que mais lhes faria falta eram os cosmos. Como se defenderiam? Era para isso que elas estavam aqui. FICHAS FECHADAS


O imperador do inferno, após ir para os Elíseos com a reencarnação de Athena, foi morto, porém, como pode o senhor do mundo dos mortos ser morto? Não pode, afinal, ele próprio é a morte.

–Os cavaleiros de Athena verdadeiramente acham que me venceram? – O imperador indagava à Pandora e a seus três juízes que havia revivido – Idiotas.

–Meu senhor – Pandora que estava ao lado do trono de Hades perguntou a ele – O senhor está muito fraco para um novo ataque à Athena e seus cavaleiros, por favor, não tente nada precipitado.

–Quem disse que tentarei um ataque direto, Pandora? – Indagou o Deus, sarcástico.

–Meu senhor – Agora quem falava era o espectro de Wverny – O que irá fazer, fraco do jeito que está?

–Radamanthys! Olhe a insolência que trata o nosso senhor! – Censurou-lhe Pandora.

–Está tudo bem, Pandora – Acalmou-a Hades – E o que irei fazer, Radamanthys, é simples, irei privar os santos de Athena de sua única forma de luta que é realmente efetiva contra nós: Seu cosmo.

–O senhor pode fazer isso? – Perguntou Minos.

–Eu? Não, não posso... Não nessa dimensão.

–Então, como pretende privá-los de seus poderes? – Questionou Pandora confusa.

–Bem –começou Hades –Não pretendo um ataque direto, obviamente. Preciso de outro lugar para mandá-los, para poder deixá-los vulneráveis. Aqui eu não poderei privá-los de nada, portanto, temos que mandá-los para outro lugar, outro mundo.

–Com sua licença senhor... –aproximou-se Radamanthyus- Disse que vai mandá-los para outro mundo, e que nesta dimensão não conseguiria privá-los de nada...

–Sim. –Confirmou Hades.

–Pretende, então, dar um "chá de sumiço" nos Cavaleiros de Athena para que, na hora que eles estiverem vulneráveis... -Minos continuou a frase de Radamanthys.

– Nós irmos atrás deles, e como eles não poderão usar seus poderes, nós atacamos e acabamos com eles! –Completou Pandora.

–Como vocês são espertos – Disse o Deus irônico- Mas sim, está correto. É praticamente isso. – afirmou.

– Mas Hades-sama - O juiz de Garuda começou a falar - Para que dimensão nós iremos mandá-los? Existem tantas, e se não escolhermos a certa, poderemos deixá-los mais fortes do que já estão.

–Por isso que vocês vão procurar e vão achar -Respondeu Hades- não deve ser tão difícil não é? E quando acharem, basta ir até eles e mandá-los para lá. Quando isso acontecer, me avisem.

–E com o que faremos isso, senhor? - Perguntou Minos.

–É uma boa pergunta. -após a fala de Hades, um pequeno frasco de vidro transparente, com um líquido azulado, apareceu em suas mãos - Com apenas uma gota em cada Cavaleiro de Athena, vocês poderão levá-los para onde suas mentes desejarem, neste caso, quero que apenas um de vocês se encarregue disto. Pingue apenas uma gota em cada corpo dos santos, com o pensamento de mandá-los para uma única dimensão onde eles não tenham poderes e fiquem completamente vulneráveis. Entenderam?

–Certo!

Minos se aproximou de seu senhor e pegou o frasco. Os três juízes então fizeram uma reverência em total respeito e saíram para cumprir suas ordens.

Naquela noite, ninguém sentiu nenhum cosmo no santuário, porém, em seus subconscientes sabiam que algo aconteceria. No dia seguinte as 12 casas estavam vazias, seus guardiões haviam sumido. E ao verem que os mesmos haviam desaparecido, notou-se, também, a falta dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, que também não foram encontrados.

**_R & A_**

Bem, a fic é simples, vocês irão achar os cavaleiros em algum lugar. Eles estão sem os cosmos e não sabem nada da nossa dimensão, enton vocês terão que achar os outros, impedir que eles morram pelo ataque do deus do submundo e achar uma maneira deles voltarem xD

Simples xD

A FIC TERÁ YAOI, JA AVISANDO.

E terão namoráveis, lógico xD

As fichas terão que ter:

Nome e apelido:

De onde é:

Aparência:

Roupas normais, de festa e de dormir:

Historia:

Quem quer achar: (com no mínimo 3 opções)

Espécie: (Sejam criativos, ta valendo qualquer coisa, vampiro, lobisomem, elfo, fada do dente xD)

Poderes e armas: (descrição delas, onde elas são guardadas ou invocadas e o que elas fazem, se quiserem coloquem nomes nelas. Não é necessário você ter um poder ou uma arma, porem deve ter alguma forma de luta)

Como encontrou os dois cavaleiros:

O que gosta e o que não gosta:

É alérgico a algo? Se sim o que e o que acontece quando entra em contato com essa coisa:

Tem medo de algo?:

Quer juntar alguém? : (Os pares serão ditos logo abaixo).

Como vai juntar essa pessoa?

Quer fazer par com alguém? (mínimo 3 opções)

O que ele acha de você:

O que você acha dele:

Reação ao encontrá-lo:

Posso mudar algo? =P:

Quer que aconteça alguma cena especifica?:

Algo que quer acrescentar que não está na ficha?

Bem, a ficha ta meio grande, mas acho que coloquei tudo =P

Agora a ficha modelo:

Nome: Manuaara Hayato Okami, Manu

De onde é: Japão

Aparência:

Pele: Branca normal.

Cabelo: Compridos, passando da cintura e com franja.

Cor do cabelo: Ruivo meio escuro.

Olhos: vermelhos, sendo um mais claro que o outro.

Rosto: Traços suaves, olhar meio distraído, mas penetrante. Um piercing no canto superior da orelha direita e outro no lábio inferior esquerdo.

Altura: 1,80

Roupas normais, de festa e de dormir:

Normais: Sobretudo comprido e preto com detalhes vermelhos. Blusa preta de redinha, manga curta. Saia jeans preta, com uma corrente de prata.

Meia-calça e bota de couro preto.

Festa: vestido dourado longo, de alças em x, com as costas à mostra.

Dormir: conjunto (blusa de alçinha e mini-short preto.)

História: Nascida no Inferno, tendo Lúcifer como pai e uma Humana como mãe, possuindo aparência de humano com sangue de demônio. Aos seus 2 anos de idade foi mandada, do Inferno para a Terra, tendo o pior dos demônios selado dentro de seu corpo, com o objetivo de dominar tudo e todos, mas ao ser mandada para a Terra viveu a maior parte de sua vida, com sua mãe, aos 8 anos, desconfiava que era diferente das outras pessoas, vivia sempre isolada, longe de todo mundo. Quando realmente se questionou sobre quem era, correu atrás de descobrir, até que seu objetivo principal passou a ser controlar a si mesma e o demônio que vivia dentro de seu corpo. Estudava normalmente, levava uma vida normal como de outras pessoas, mas com algo a mais, sabendo o que era, e tendo o controle sobre a fera que habitava seu corpo. Quando um pouco mais velha, foi atrás de seu verdadeiro pai, do qual sua mãe nunca soube responder. Até que, ao chegar em sua verdadeira casa, o Inferno, e tentar travar uma luta com Lúcifer, descobriu, ali, seu verdadeiro objetivo de vida, e histórias das quais sempre esconderam de si. Descobriu quem realmente era, e mesmo assim, traçou seu próprio destino, sem ninguém para lhe ordenar o que devesse cumprir ou o que deveria ser feito.

Quem quer achar (com no mínimo 3 opções):Shaka, Saga, Kanon

Espécie: (Sejam criativos, tá valendo qualquer coisa xD) Demônio.

Poderes e armas: (descrição delas, onde elas são guardadas ou invocadas e o que elas fazem, se quiserem coloquem nomes nelas xD) Invoca tudo o que for relacionado ao inferno. ex: Bestas Infernais, Demônios e algumas pragas, mas apenas como proteção ou então quando eu quero. Só respondem ao meu comando.

Como encontraram os 2 cavaleiros: Encontra eles quando voltava da escola

O que gosta e o que não gosta:

Gosto de: Escutar música, me divertir com meus amigos, treinar para me tornar mais forte, brincar de tudo um pouco, assistir animes, ler mangá, ler fics, ver imagens e procurar as melhores aventuras que possam marcar minha vida seja ela qual for.

Não gosto de: provocações, tanto comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa. (falar mal, xingar, rebaixar, humilhar, etc..)

É alérgico a algo? Se sim, o que é e o que acontece quando entra em contato com essa coisa: Alergia a algumas flores e poeira que me fazem espirrar, e às vezes à luz do Sol quando está muito forte, me deixando com algumas pequenas manchas vermelhas nos braços.

Tem medo de algo?: Barata.

Quer juntar alguém?: (Os pares serão ditos logo abaixo) . Sim

Como vai juntar essa pessoa?: Mandaria um convite falso para eles se encontrarem comigo e, quando eles fossem me encontrar deixaria rolar um clima e iria em bora

Quer fazer par com alguém? (mínimo 3 opções) Shaka, Aioros ou Shun.

O que ele acha de você: Uma louca varrida xP

O que você acha dele: Lindo.

Reação ao encontrá-lo: Ficaria surpresa no inicio, mas aos poucos iria tentar me aproximar

Posso mudar algo? =P: Mudarei se necessario

Quer que aconteça alguma cena específica?: -

Algo que quer acrescentar que não está na ficha?: Tem um fraco por chocolate

Ah, os casais serão:

Mu x Aioria

Milo x Kamus

Afrodite x Mascara da Morte

Shun x Hyoga

Saga x Kanon EU gosto desse casal e to nem ai se é incesto ou não, enton me poupem de reclamações, ok? -

Os disponíveis para namorar:

Aldebaran

Ikki

Shun

Seiya

Shiryu

Shura

Aioros

É isso minna, qualquer duvida é somente perguntarem.

Kissus o/


End file.
